Life is Full of Unexpected Things
by rainbowdfrozen1207
Summary: Elsa Arendelle has lost it all. Parents, sister. At least after she finishes high school she'll begin college to take over her fathers company. Until she meets this very beautiful red head. Will she let her in or will she shut her out just like she's been doing all her life. This is my first fic so hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

A/N : So this is my first story so yea hope you like it! :)

"Pappa can I go? "

"No Elsa not this time ok? Me and your Mother have to take your little sister somewhere ok? You'll stay with Kai and Gerda alright?"

"Ok"

Gerda approached the man. "Sir what is happening?" Asked Gerda. Adgar knew if he spoke a word about his plan he was dead. "Nothing to worry about Gerda…. Just take care of Elsa please. "

" Yes sir. "

"Idun are you ready?" Adgar called from the bottom of the stairs of their big house. " Yes dear. Just forgot Alexis blanket."

"Kai is the car ready?'

" Yes sir"

"Thanks Kai "

Adgar helped his wife get in with the baby.

" Bye Pappa. Bye Mamma" Yelled Elsa

" Bye Elsa" They both screamed in unison.

" Pappa can I say bye to my baby sister?"

" Sure but quick"

" Bye baby Alexis. i'll see you soon and maybe then we can build a snowman?"

Adgar and Idun gave Elsa a kiss and got in the car. They were both driving to the airport. Once they got there, there was something wrong. There was no people.

"Hello?" Adgar yelled

"Hello Adgar, Idun"

"Who are you?" said Adgar

"Oh you don't recognize me Adgar?

It was silent. Adgar couldn't recognize this guy.

" Oh that's a shame because i remember you"

Adgar didn't have patience right now he needed to be somewhere right now.

"No i don't recognize you. What do you want? Money? i'll give you anything just leave my family alone."

The Man only laughed. " Please, because of you I lost my company, because of you I was left without money, without anything! My family even left me! And you're asking me for mercy?"

Adgar now recognized the man. Not by his face but he knew because of his company Southern lights industries had gone broke and had to shut down.

" Mr. Wesselton?"

"Ahh so you do remember me? I thought i had to remind you."

The man had a smirk on his face. He was here for one thing and one thing only. He wanted revenge.

Adgar now did have fear. He was scared this madman would hurt his family. Or even worse kill them.

" Mr. Wesselton please….. what is it that you want?"

" Oh Mr. Arendelle I want so many things but I'll just stick in taking my vengeance towards you."

Wesselton took out a gun and as soon as he did he shot Adgar in his chest. " Adgar!" screamed her wife of pain and terror. She had just watch her own husband die. Wesselton wasn't done yet. Oh no he wanted revenge and he was gonna get it. He shotted Idunn the same way he did as Adgar.

Alexis was crying. Idunn tried to take hold of her but Wesselton had already took the baby away before she could even try.

"Shh shh hush little baby. Everything is gonna be alright. You're going to a better place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N:** Enjoy!

Ever since Elsa was 6 she always visited her parents and little sister. She missed them. dearly. Its been 15 years and she still couldn't get it together. She always brought them flowers or if she couldn't she sended someone to change the flowers. Ever since she found out her parents and sister were dead, she couldn't bare it. she was 3 when it happened. She couldn't remember anything pretty much but what only Gerda had told her.

Gerda is her nanny, well more like her 2nd mother. Her parents were the owners of Arendelle corp. The most richest and famous of all of LA. Well thats what she's been learning. She plans in taking her parents steps and take what has been left for her.

"Ok class, open up your books at the same page as yesterday" the whole class groaned. "Come on Mr. Peabody! it's the last year!" said a particular red head. " Now now class settle down" Elsa new most of her peers. Hans, Kristoff, Jack, Belle, Ariel. Those were her closest friends. She didn't like history class, but she needed it for her application on college.

"Come on Anna! were gonna be late!" screamed Rapunzel from the doorway. " I'm going!" Anna came running from the top of the stairs. " So punz ready for a new day in a new school?" Rapunzel was her cousin. Well more like sister because they grew up together. " I don't know Anna. This is the 2nd time we change high schools" Anna looked at her and grabbed her by the shoulders " We could do this punz. This school is different. I know it is." Anna hugged her. " Ok Anna." she smiled at her. " we'll get through this.

"Anna Rimes"

"Here" said the red head. this was all new to her. She didn't know anyone or they knew her. "Good" thought Anna. "This is good. new school, new people, and agh! new friends." Not that she was bad at it she just doesn't want the same thing to happen.

She started to look around the classroom until she settled her eyes on one of the hottest blonde she has ever seen.

"Elsa Arendelle"

"Present"

"wow even her name is beautiful. Stop it mind!"

Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off the red head in-front of the class. "Wow she's just beautiful. wait what?" She never thought about women that way, and she wouldn't because its wrong " or because they tell you its wrong" Oh she hated her mind so bad. " come on Elsa conceal it don't feel it."

The rest of the day she couldn't stop thinking about that red head. "What was her name? Arn- Anna! Wow her name even goes with how beautiful she is. Stop it u stupid mind! Ugh! she was glad school already ended though she had tons of homework. Her phone vibrated

Hans: Hey Elsa

We were thinking if you wanna go out tonight u know with the gang and all

"Do I even wanna go out?"

Elsa: I don't know. i got a lot of homework and well you know how school is beating our asses right now

Hans: Come on Elsa we've got Vodka :)

" How did they know her so well?"

Elsa: Agh Fine! how can i consider use guys my friends?

Hans: You gotta love us!

" Ok woah Anna slow down all i heard was blonde Elsa? and hot?" Anna couldn't stop thinking about Elsa the whole day. "Ok. she's in my history class and her name is Elsa. She's like the hottest girl i've ever met. well not met more like seen." Rapunzel was giggling. " Woah Anna you got it bad!" Anna blushed "Stop it Rapunzel!" Anna pouted. " What i'm sorry its not my fault your a freaking horny lesbian." Rapunzel laughed " Ok now you've crossed the line punz!" Anna said with the most serious she can be. " Punishment: you are getting tickled"

Anna and Rapunzel live together since Anna's mom doesn't want her in the house ever since she told her she was gay. It wasn't the best place but it was a very comfortable apartment.

The next day Elsa was so eager to see Anna she forgot some of her books and came late! Elsa Arendelle never came late. Elsa was thinking and walking so fast that she didn't even notice she had bumped into someone until she felt someone hold her.

" Oh i'm so sorry I was-"

she couldn't beleive it! just her luck she had to bump into Anna

Anna has never been this embarrised in her life. She saw Elsa giving out her hand to stand up.

" Sorry i wasn't looking where I was going…."

They both just stared at each other.

Elsa spoke " I'm suppose to apologize i almost stepped on you" They both gave a small giggle.

" I;m Ann-"

"Anna, I know. I'm Elsa"

" Yea i know who you are. shut up brain!"

"I think we gotta go to class we are late" Elsa said " yea of course" They both got to the classroom in the most awkward silent.

**A/N:** Well I hope u enjoyed it. Leave a review so i can know wat to fix or wat u like. All mistakes are mine. Till next time.


End file.
